Noche de lluvia
by ShoujoMadness
Summary: El corazón de una chica siempre guarda sentimientos y no era una excepción para Hanji. En una noche desahoga su tristeza sin saber que alguien observa sus lamentos. Contiene lemon y posiblemente escenas explicitas.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola hola! ¿Me extrañaron? ShoujoMadness está de vuelta con otro fic, esta vez me fui un poco a los sentimientos de un corazón no correspondido y verán de lo que hablo. Va dedicado a la paginas de Shingeki no kyojin, Hanji Zoe y al grupo de LeviHanji fans de facebook que está apoyando a muchos escritores de fannfiction, gracias :D. Aclarando, el fic está basado en una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo en un foro llamado imperio nipón para que luego no salgan que estoy copiando ¬¬. __Todos los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen si no al gran genio **Hajime Isayama**_ _y recuerden mis niños: no al plagio o el titán colosal se los va a comer :3._

:

:

**Noche de lluvia**

:

:

La tristeza está muy dentro de mi corazón. Desde la ventana de mi habitación observo la lluvia caer fuertemente, es como si el cielo estuviese llorando por mi melancolía.

-**Tú eres el responsable de aquello, enano**-Sonrío de forma depresiva y algo patética para mi gusto por estar enamorada de Rivaille. Desde que me enliste a la legión del reconocimiento tuve una especie de flechazo hacia él, no sé cómo o el por qué pero paso.

Por miedo a su rechazo no le hice saber mis sentimientos así que preferí su amistad para estar cerca de él pero fue inútil: el tiempo pasaba y mi amor crecía de manera descontrolada. Recuerdo el día de San Valentín de hace meses, me había decidido confesarme ante el (de hecho hice un chocolate para regalárselo); como si el destino me quisiera jugar una mala broma encontré a Levi siendo abrazado por Petra de forma cariñosa. Aquella escena hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos y antes de que me vieran escape entre lagrimas. Al final ese chocolate termine comiéndolo para apaciguar mi sufrir.

Es de noche y salgo de mi dormitorio para dar un paseo en el exterior, no me importo caminar bajo la tormenta. Después fui a un árbol que se encontraba no muy lejos de mí para descansar un rato, otra vez mis ojos lloraban y gracias al agua era borrado todo rastro.

-**Si fuera fácil arrancármelo del pecho**-Digo en un pequeño susurro con la cabeza gacha-**¿QUE NO VEZ QUE ME DUELE AMARTE TANTO MALDITO SARGENTO?**-Grite con todas mis fuerzas tratando de sacar de mi pecho todo el sufrimiento, ahora si lloraba con amargura.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado así que dispuse a calmarme y volver a mi cuarto. No quiero quedarme en cama al día siguiente por un fuerte resfriado, como si fuera un zombie caminaba hacia el cuartel pero de repente escucho unos pasos que se dirigían hacia a mí. Alguien me seguía.

-**¿Quién eres?**-Dije de forma seca-**Sal de donde quiera que estés y da la cara**-No sabía de quien se trataba, tal vez era un novato o un superior.

-**La** **pregunta para ti seria ¿qué haces a estas horas fuera de tu cama?**-El corazón latía muy de prisa, esa voz me parecía muy conocida pero por lo aturdida que me siento no me era posible ubicarla.

-**Quien quiera que seas muéstrate por favor**-Le pedí y esperaba respuesta. Lo busque por todas partes con la mirada hasta que algo muy extraño paso: unos brazos fuertes rodeaban mi cintura en un abrazo, de forma sorpresiva mi espalda choco con el pecho de alguien. Estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada por aquella acción.

-**De acuerdo si eso es lo que quieres**-Me aprieta más hacia él-**Así va ser, **_**mon amour**_-Susurra despacio en francés.

Me gire para verlo y si sorpresa era el sargento Rivaille, mi Levi. No lo podía creer, el diciéndome esas cosas y abrazándome, parecía un sueño. Lo examino detalladamente como si se tratara de un experimento científico: tenía el cabello un poco húmedo, dibujaba una sonrisa de sus labios (algo muy extraño ya que casi no sonreía), sus ojos negros tenían un cierto brillo que me era desconocido, por ultimo me fije detenidamente en su cuerpo; sus ropas se le pegaron como segunda piel marcándole sus músculos. Por dios lo hacía ver muy atractivo para mi desgracia.

-**Pequeño**-Le dije en un susurro suave, por su parte se dedico a verme fijo.

-**Solo a ti se te ocurre dar un paseo con este clima, loca**-

Tenía deseos de besarlo hasta el cansancio pero mi subconsciente me daba alertas de que era mejor alejarme de él, yo no soy una mujer vil para quitarle el novio a una chica tan linda como Petra. Ella no lo merecía y tampoco me convertiría en la amante de este sin vergüenza.

-**¡Aléjate de mí!**-Grite furiosa-**Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, déjame sola quieres**-Solté un sollozo y eso hizo que el chico sintiera un pinchazo en el pecho, capto que estaba triste por él.

-**Hanji no llores mas por favor, sabes bien que no me gusta verte de ese modo**-Se me acerco pasando sus manos en mi rostro para secar las lagrimas sin cambiar su modo de hablar de siempre, el detalle fue tan lindo que hizo sonrojarme. Pero otra vez me puse a la defensiva y esta vez le dije sus verdades.

-**Deberías irte de aquí, lo que haces está muy mal**-Le doy un manotazo-**Vete con Petra, ella es tu novia y no está bien que tu estés consolándome**-Lloriqueaba con la cabeza hacia abajo-**No quiero esto**-

Con una de sus manos me jalo hacia a él con la otra me vuelve abrazarme mientras me presionaba con su cuerpo y me sentó en sus piernas. Mi cuerpo temblaba considerablemente por la cercanía de Rivaille, pude sentir su olor, ese olor que embriagaba mis sentidos.

-**¿Quien te dijo tal estupidez?**-Susurro en mi oído.

-**Yo te vi con ella, Levi**-Mordí mis labios para contenerme-**Vi como estabas siendo cariñoso con Petra en ese día de San Valentín, es mas hasta regalo iba a darte pero fue en vano cocinarte un dulce**-Otra vez la risa irónica sale de mi dejándolo perplejo.

Sin más que decir el sargento toma mi rostro y quitándome los lentes empañados me mira firme.

-**Aquel día Petra me confesó que había hecho novia de Auruo**-Sus ojos se tornaron dulces-**Lo que tu viste fue una confusión, loquita tonta. Además ella es como una pequeña hermana, jamás la he visto como una mujer**-Soltó una carcajada limpia.

Todo fue producto de mi imaginación ¡Que tonta fui al pensar eso! No sabía si reír o volverme más loca por mis mal interpretaciones, esto parecía sacado de una novela ficticia de las que tanto me gustan leer.

-**Me debes una disculpa, ¿sabes?**-Sostuvo mi barbilla acercándose mas a mi-**Y ya se como me lo puedes recompensar-**Mostró su lengua por unos instantes.

-**Rivaille...yo**-Pero no pude continuar, por que el rozaba mis labios con los suyos haciendo que esa caricia se convirtiera en un beso. Ese fue mi primer beso, era cálido y dulce a la vez.

El sargento por su parte comenzó a delinear mis labios con su lengua como si quisiera entrar en mi boca. Abrí poco a poco mi cavidad para darle paso a su lengua, lo hizo tan lento y suave que salió un pequeño gemido de mi garganta, comenzó a volverse exigente mientras que la lengua de mi pequeño se enredaba con la mía desenfrenada.

Muy a mi pesar rompí el beso por la falta de aire pero el soldado no perdió el tiempo, poso sus labios del lado derecho de mi cuello besándolo, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo con euforia.

-**Ahhh...heichou**-Dije en un gemido al sentir sus manos bajar desde mi cintura hasta mi trasero apretándolo hasta sentir su excitación.

-**¿Por qué gritas preciosa? Si apenas esto es el comienzo**-Declaró con una típica sonrisa de triunfo mientras me regalaba una mirada llena de lujuria.

Estallo violentamente la tormenta, al francés no le había gustado eso. Parecía que el destino quería darme un descanso y vaya que si lo necesitaba por que parecía un animal salvaje y yo su indefensa presa.

-**Me tengo que ir a dormitorio**-Solté con nervio-**Y no me quiero enfermar, nos vemos en la mañana**-Me despedí rápidamente de él, tenía que escapar además temblaba mucho de frió y permanecía empapada.

-**¿A dónde crees que vas señorita?**-Me agarra del brazo-**No** **escaparas fácilmente de mi y no te preocupes por no enfermarte por que yo te mantendré cómoda y caliente**-Comento el pelinegro después de atraerme hacia a el de nuevo mientras me da un beso corto, si fue corto pero transmitió cariño y amor.

Mi soldado de ojos negros ya me tenía abrazada por la cintura y ambos abandonamos el lugar dejando el pequeño recuerdo de nuestro encuentro.

:

:

_Bien hasta aquí ha terminado! Les recomiendo que escuchen esta canción llamada Every heart de BoA para que les entre el feeling mientras van leyendo: watch?v=srjtcJZs5Zs _

_La palabra en francés que utilice fue moun amour que traducido al español es mi amor. Dejen sus comentarios, pongan en favorito y si quieren leer mas fics de LeviHan o conocer a gente que les gusta esta pareja busquen en facebook LeviHanji fans. Sin más que decir se despide de ustedes ShoujoMadness, hasta la próxima :3. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Perdonar por subir el episodio hasta ahora, he tenido una semana ocupada pero aquí esta. Está un poquito corto pero les prometo subir más la próxima vez. Va dedicado a la página de Hanji Zoe, a los fans y al grupo de facebook LeviHanji fans. Gracias por sus comentarios, enserio los aprecio mucho *-*._

_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, si no al gran genio Hajime Isayama. Recuerden niños: no al plagio o el titán colosal se los va a comer como botana ;3_

**Noche de lluvia**

-**¿En dónde estamos?**-La chica pregunto enseguida ya que el lugar era desconocido para ella.

-**Estamos en una habitación debajo del cuartel**-Respondió mientras la soltaba lentamente hasta que pudieron verse a los ojos.

-**No sabía de este lugar**-exclamo sorprendida.

No lo podía creer la francesa, estaba justo bajo tierra. Se notaba que estaba bien cuidado y limpio, tanto que parecía que fue todo planeado. Su decorado era sencillo pero elegante, de pronto Hanji miro algo que le llama mucho la atención; era una chaqueta de las que usan los novatos cuando ingresan al ejército de la humanidad.

Los recuerdos viajaron en su mente, toda su vida pasada. Aquellos compañeros que se perdieron en los ataques de titanes los tenía en su corazón sin déjalos en el olvido, cuando fue asignada como jefa de investigaciones y sobre todo el día que conoció a su amado amargado.

No pudo evitar llorar, porque un sentimiento se apodero de ella, no obstante Rivaille la gira hacia él y secaba sus lágrimas con sumo cuidado.

-**No llores, ya te dije que no me gusta verte así**-Dijo con un semblante serio.

-**Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar**-Una sonrisa pura y sincera se dibujaba en esos bellos labios.

-**Hanji…**-Le llama suavemente-**Quítate la ropa**-La Zoe toma un rojo violento en su rostro-**Es para que no te enfermes, tu ropa está muy húmeda**-Aclara

-**Completa tus frases, pequeño**-Va quitándose las botas que ya eran una molestia para ella-**Levi, ¿cuándo terminara la tormenta?**-Pregunta ya con los pies libres.

-**Mmm…va a estar así toda la noche, te recomiendo que te quedes. Además de que el agua no se detiene, la temperatura acaba de bajar**-Se acerca lentamente y le abraza por la cintura, empieza a sentir calor. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-**Pero** **Irving ya debió de darse cuenta de que no estamos**-Trato de convencerlo pero no le hizo el mas mínimo caso, su chico se la lleva cargando al estilo nupcial hasta que la deja sentada en una cama.

El pelinegro encendió una chimenea que se encontraba en la alcoba, eso va a ser de buena ayuda para que su chica y el no duerman con frio. Además incluía un baño completo.

-**Espero que estés cómoda cuatro ojos, voy a buscarte algo para que te pongas. No tardo**-Sale por unos momentos dejando sola a la castaña.

Mientras tanto la castaña no tardo en encontrar toallas secas en el baño, entro ahí y fue despojándose de toda la ropa mojada. De paso se da una ducha rápida quitándose de toda suciedad. En 10 minutos había terminado, secaba y enrollaba una toalla en su cuerpo.

Al salir del baño los ojos de la científica se abrieron como platos cuando vio la cara de Rivaille mirándome con picardía. Otro sonrojo ataca, para colmo la toalla que cubría su desnudez era muy pequeña y dejaba ver todo su cuerpo especialmente sus senos.

-**Mon** **amour no me tientes así, no creo poder controlarme**-Se pasa la lengua por los labios de forma lujuriosa-**¿Sabes las cosas que están pasando por mi mente cuando te miro?**-La miraba de arriba hacia abajo, el chico ya estaba seco con un pantalón de pijama puesta dejando ver los músculos de su torso.

Era demasiado para la pobre Hanji y no creía poder resistirse.

Mientras tanto en la mente de la Zoe...

-**Ya viste al enano esta como quiere, Vamos Hanji por que no lo pruebas con una mordidita**-Su "yo" interna trataba de convencerla.

-**No estoy loca**-La otra Hanji la ve con reproche-**Bueno no tanto. Además me pone nerviosa ¿no te has percatado de cómo nos mira?**-fijo por unos instantes sus ojos en el sargento que inspeccionaba sus largas piernas.

-**Pero tú debes atacar, o ¿no quieres que te bese otra vez, sentir su calor, su cuerpo?**-Ataca de nuevo dándole mas motivos, por su parte la científica muerde sus labios al recordar esos besos apasionados.

-**Si quiero pero tengo miedo**-Confiesa-**A parte es la primera vez que estoy con él a** **solas y no sé cómo actuar**-Su rostro quedo encendido por el simple hecho de que no irían precisamente a dormir.

-**Ya se ya se, solo te doy un consejo: déjate llevar y lo demás ira solito. Au Revoir! y suerte con este bombonazo**-Le aconseja y la deja sola a merced de un soldado deseoso de ella.

-**¿Y bien?**-Rivaille la saca de sus pensamientos-**¿Te vas a cambiar o dormirás** **desnuda?**-Dice burlón ofreciéndole una camisa larga de hombre-**Por mí no hay inconveniente de que lo hagas**-Mas pervertido no podía ser.

-**Cállate pequeño calenturiento**-Va y le quita la prenda para dirigirse al cuarto de baño-Mas te vale que no me espíes-Dicho eso cierra la puerta.

Por parte de Levi se mete en la cama y entre una risa pequeña espera ansioso a la chica, tendría una noche entretenida después de todo.

_Palabras al francés: _

_Mon amour: mi amor._

_Au revoir: adiós. _

_Ya es un poco tarde y me dispongo a dormir, espero que les haya gustado y prepárense para el tercero que será muy intenso. Dejen sus reviews :3._

_Se despide de ustedes ShoujoMadness, buenas madrugadas y hasta la próxima vez. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Después de tanto tiempo por fin hice el capitulo 3, les debo una gran disculpa por la tardanza; como dije mi inspiración es una bitch y bueno aquí esta :3. Va dedicado al grupo de LeviHanji fans de facebook con todo mi cariño. _

_Si no te gusta la pareja de RivaillexHanji y/o mi manera de escribir por favor no leas ni tampoco comentes ya que respeto tus gustos, así que haz lo mismo conmigo. _

_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Disfruten. _

:

:

**Noche de lluvia**

:

:

Las horas pasaban y Hanji Zoe en esos momentos compartía cama con su compañero. El cálido fuego iluminaba la habitación danto un ambiente agradable y un tanto romántico, la chica se sentía nerviosa por el simple hecho de vestir solo una camisa larga y pantaletas. Por más que trataba no podía conciliar el sueño, menos si hay un chico atractivo a un lado ayudaba.

-**¿Rivaille estas despierto?**-Pregunto sin dejar de ver el techo.

-**No**-Se escucho de el-**¿Qué ocurre?**-Voltea quedando a dirección del cuerpo de la chica, admira esas delicadas curvas y estaba seguro que terminaría loco. Era una tentación de mujer.

-**¿En realidad me amas o soy un capricho de una sola noche?**-Las palabras de la chica fueron como puñales en la espalda, ¿acaso las caricias y los besos no le bastaron para confirmar eso?

-**Eso** **ya deberías saberlo tu**-Exclama muy enojado-**Sabes bien que no soy expresivo como los demás imbéciles**-Toma el delicado rostro de la Zoe quedando con la mirada fija.

-**Solo necesito que me lo digas**-Suaviza su voz haciéndola escuchar dulce-**Solo una vez dilo, por favor**-El chico no podía resistir a ese rostro tan dulce.

-_**Je t'aime**_-Esas dos palabras llenaron el corazón de la castaña de felicidad, rodo hacia él y beso con amor sus labios.

De los besos pasaron a ser caricias y esos roces se tornaron muy apasionados (ya se tocaban por encima de las ropas). Hanji pasó sus brazos al cuello del chico con suavidad plantándole otro beso, el sargento al estar pegado cuerpo con cuerpo mueve las caderas chocando su erección con la entrepierna femenina.

-**¡Ahhhh!**-Un suspiro salió de los labios de la francesa por ese rico roce.

Rivaille seguía con esos movimientos lentos pero sensuales, estaba ansioso por querer sentirla por dentro. La chica suspiraba y su vagina se humedeció.

-**Veamos que tienes aquí**-Se detiene y rompe la pijama improvisada de la mujer. Sonrió con lujuria visualizando un par de tiernos pechos: eran de tamaño perfecto.

-**No me veas**-Cubre su pecho con los brazos totalmente avergonzada-**Quita esa mirada de pervertido y ese ceño que me asusta**-Protesto por esa mirada profunda, en si atemorizaba un poco.

Por su parte no quita sus ojos de ese hermoso cuerpo, es mas se estaba relamiendo los labios como todo un depredador. Se abalanzo en su pecho para jugar con ellos, amamanto a ambos como un bebe hambriento y jugó con ellos usando los dientes, la lengua y sus manos.

Dejo el pecho y fue bajado hasta su ombligo que lamió con locura, después encontró unas lindas braguitas oscuras, el color favorito del sargento. Le quita esa prenda por completo y mira la vagina de Hanji expuesta, se escucha un silbido por parte del chico.

-**Deja de ver ahí**-Cierra fuerte sus piernas la científica de la legión.

-**Cuatro ojos no seas una mojigata**-Besa y lame su intimidad sacándole suspiros a ella.

La lengua del francés era demandante, trazaba cada rincón como de su propiedad. Pronto se percató de la humedad de su vagina, así que empezó a frotar encima de la cálida piel poco hasta que metió su cálida lengua dentro de su intimidad logrando que la chica diera un grito de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Coloca sus manos en los dulces senos mientras que seguía aplicándole tortura en su interior, lentamente succionaba y besaba mi clítoris; y sus dedos frotaban con brutalidad en su entrada dejándolo mojado y caliente.

-**¡Basta ya!**-Sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía en descargas placenteras y se retorcía cada vez más la pobre Zoe.

No obstante Rivaille luego de haber saboreado bastante la tomo de su trasero y la penetro con sus dedos lo más profundo que pudo, mientras ella gritaba del éxtasis. El cuerpo femenino se convulsión violentamente y expulso sus mieles manchando las sábanas de la cama, mientras el chico seguía metiendo y sacando sus dedos tan fuerte como podía.

-**Ya estas lista**-Saco sus dedos y los lame con gusto observando el estado de la científica: rostro ruborizado, el cuerpo sudoroso, ojos cegados de placer y su vagina más que preparada para recibir la enorme excitación que tanto escondía.

Se fue deshaciendo del boxer y quedo en total desnudez. Hanji levanta la vista más sonrojada que nunca ya que era el primer hombre que veía desnudo, su curiosidad la hizo bajar más sus ojos encontrando su erección demasiado energética y enorme. Tuvo que reprimir un grito por la vergüenza, hasta podía haber jurado que el pene de su querido Rivaille se había movido.

-**Se que va a dolerte pero ten en cuenta que voy a cuidarte**-Dijo y deposito un dulce beso en su frente.

Abre sus piernas para tomar una posición cómoda y con su pene en mano froto la calidez de su chica, poco a poco fue introduciéndose en ella con delicadeza. La castaña comenzó a llorar ya que le estaba doliendo demasiado, la estaba partiendo en dos.

-**Abrázame fuerte y no me moveré hasta que se te pase**-No le gustaba verla sufrir de esa forma pero sabía que duraría muy poco. La francesa se le aferraba a la espalda para olvidar su dolencia.

En unos segundos el sargento da un empujón profundo dentro de la calidez de su chica y a la vez rompió la barrera de su virginidad haciéndola completamente suya. En las piernas morenas corrían hilos delgados de sangre, Hanji dándose cuenta tiembla de miedo.

-**Rivaille estoy sangrando**-tartamudea un poco.

-**Eso es normal. Ya eres mía**-

A pesar de tener la urgencia de moverse el francés se quedo quieto, esperaba que la científica se acostumbrara a él. El calor y lo estrecho de su cavidad lo volvían loco, mientras hace una nota mental en su cabeza "alejar a toda la población masculina de Hanji". Pasaron los minutos por lo que Rivaille lo toma como una señal para que se moviera un poco, un dulce suspiro se escucho de aquellos labios que tanto beso por lo tanto las embestidas fueron en aumento.

-**Levi es..sto es...-**Decía palabras confusas entre un mar de placer.

-**Eso es **_**mon cheri**_ **gózalo**-Gemía suavemente él al notar a la chica se dejaba llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que le otorgaba.

Los gemidos de ambos se hicieron mucho más intensos tanto que llenaban la habitación entera con esos sonidos, Rivaille comenzó a lamer y mordisquear el blanco cuello mientras ella gemía el nombre de su amante entrecortadamente.

El ritmo de las estocadas aumentaba, Hanji apretaba con ambas manos las sabanas de la cama durante que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. La estaba volviendo loca con cada roce de su cuerpo y la cadera de su sargento oscilaba con movimientos casi bestiales, sentía que el clímax pronto llegaría a invadirla.

Con una sonrisa arrogante Rivaille tomo a su chica por las nalgas y continuo haciéndola suya, le encantaba escucharla gemir; música para sus oídos.

-**Me encantas Zoe**-Clava sus dedos en la tierna piel blanca sin detenerse. De pronto sintió el interior le abrazaba su erección, una buena señal de que tendría un orgasmo.

-**¡Ahhh Le...Levi!**-Grito con todas sus fuerzas y algo en su cuerpo estallo como un globo, pronto la culminación invadía cada tramo de su ser.

Rivaille llego después de Hanji y termino corriéndose dentro sin dejar ningún rincón vacio. La chica aun con el francés en su interior se abrazo de él entre tanto se besaron con infinita ternura.

-**Te amo heichou**-Sonríe la castaña sin soltar su agarre.

Lentamente salió del cuerpo femenino, tomo entre sus manos el rostro sonrojado de ella.

-**Yo también** _**belle**_-Recostó su cuerpo cansado junto con ella, una vez estando s a su lado aferro sus brazos en esa pequeña cintura.

La lluvia había terminado y una luna llena era el testigo de esa noche de entrega, su luz iluminaba aquella cama donde los amantes dormían placenteramente. Una cosa que era cierta: Rivaille la amaba, tanto que daría su propia vida por ver en su rostro una sonrisa dibujada y el se encargaría de que su Zoe fuese feliz.

:

:

_Diccionario francés-español:_

_-__Je t'aime: Te amo_

_-Mon cheri: Querida_

_-Belle: Hermosa_

_Bueno esto es todo, una vez mas lo siento prometo no volver a demorarme por mucho tiempo. Agradezco que hayan leído mis otros fics y si les gusto este capítulo dejen un review, ShoujoMadness les dice hasta la próxima. Besos :3. _


End file.
